super_lifeless_object_battlefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4C
Episode 4C is the third part of the fourth episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle. This shows the second part of the challenge but doesn't feature an elimination part. Plot The Challenge Laptop explains that it's the second phase of the challenge, which is to fight a person a contestant really hates. Laptop then starts the challenge. Laptop then notices that he said "Start" for the second time, and tries to come up to say something else rather than Start, and then he thinks. Sushi tells Donger Shlonger who or what he hates. Donger Shlonger then thinks, and then remembers. Donger Shlonger's arm then stretches out. It then cuts to a comment section in Five Nights at Tubbyland Wikia, showing a comment by Jevron Freeman saying, "If anybody reading this, meet me in FNATL Wikia!" while a user name Critolious replies with, "Dude, what are you talking about?" Donger Shlonger's arm then reaches a Wikia Anon and then gets taken, while Jevron and Critolious looks up. Donger Shlonger then holds the Wikia Anon, and puts him down. Donger Shlonger then loads and aims his shotgun towards the Wikia Anon and shoots it. Sushi then walks away and wanders around trying to find While walking around, Sushi looks around, and a mysterious person says a casual hi to Sushi. Sushi gets shocked, and questions who the mysterious person was. The mysterious person then angrily reveals that he's Egg. Egg then stares at Sushi in a menacing stance, however, Sushi sees him as Jason from Element Animation. He then says that he's hallucinating because it's his "hallucination season." Egg then yells to Sushi, "Look dude, I know you stole my girl!" Sushi doesn't know who the girl he's referring to at first, but then suddenly knows after Egg yells out Grape's name. Egg then tells his origins with Grape. There's then a flashback that apparently takes place in a time before Super Lifeless Object Battle was released. Egg and Grape can be seen sitting by a tree together. Egg then states in the background, "We were so together that we've never ever go away from each other, Not even one bit." It then shows Egg playing Five Nights at Freddy's in front of Grape. While Egg's playing, Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's kills Egg in the game. Grape then gets scared and faints. Egg then moves a blanket onto Grape. Egg then yells that Sushi's going to die, while Sushi says crap in fear. The Fight While Egg is pushing Sushi, Sushi pulls out a big butter knife behind his back, and holds it up to Egg as a threat. Egg then pulls out a big throwing knife, and then they fight. They then hold their knives onto each other, while Sushi pushes his knife close to Egg. There is then a close up to the knives hitting each other. The knives become alive into their alive counter parts. The knives then look at each other, and the Butter Knife pushes the throwing knife. Egg's knife then points extremely close at his face, while Sushi tries his best to push his butter knife towards him. Egg then dies some how, and explodes into yolk. Sushi then looks down at the ground, while Donger Shlonger reveals that he shot Egg in the head. Sushi then smiles. Laptop then says that Sushi and Donger Shlonger won immunity because they're the only ones that apparently did a thing. Goofs * During the flashback, which takes place in 2013, Egg is shown playing Five Nights at Freddy's, even though the game was released in 2014. * The only contestants shown were Sushi, Egg, Donger Shlonger, and Grape. All the others never appear at all in the episode. * Although the show itself was planned back at 2014, the flashback takes place in 2013, the year Jevron Freeman (Creator) actually joined YouTube, Trivia * There's a deleted scene that features Hypey and Atom wondering about how much screen time they had. * Critolious is based on the creator of Five Nights at Tubbyland who actually used to interact with users around the Five Nights at Tubbyland Wikia.